


One-sided crush

by PailyRulz



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailyRulz/pseuds/PailyRulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige falls in love with her roommate will she return her feelings or hate her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

Paige's POV  
Sitting in my dad's car i kept on wondering who my roommate is, will she freak out knowing i'm gay.  
''Right we're here'' my dad said. We got out of the car my dad carried my suitcase to the reception i got my room key there with 402 written on the key tag. We made our way to my room my dad said his bye and went. I opened the door to go inside. As soon as i entered the room my body freezed there was a brunnete facing the door. Wow she's beatiful. Get it together paige..I kept on starring until..


	2. Chapter 2

''i'm emily'' Emily wow. ''oh um p-paige'' ''hi p-paige'' she said. Oh my god i'm so embarrassed. ''so i guess we're roommates?'' i said. She nodded with a smile and turned around to her bags to unpack. I couldn't help but stare at her butt. ''cute butt'' i thought. ''um thanks i guess'' she said. Oh shit i can't believe i just said that out loud. I could see her blushing and i was quite embarrassed myself. '' i'm going to freshen up'' i said and excused myself to the washroom. This is gonna be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys and tell if i should continue


End file.
